LJGZ Part I (Lupin iii X RWBY Cross-Cover)
by Agent Mech V
Summary: Lupin and his friends in another dimension with gimmes, white fangs,others bad guy and working together as team and secret's about something.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon**

When lupin and his friends left beach city went onto the portal and found themselves in other place.

WoW! Where are we? **Lupin** sad.

Look like some kind of school. **Goemon** said.

But are to old to go to school. **Jigen** said.

Hey. where's Zenigata? **Lupin** said.

I thought he was us or he is lost. **Goemon** said.

Let's check the place out. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** and **Jigen** and **Goemon** went inside the school and saw all of people.

Wow! So many people! **Lupin** said in surprise.

Man with Silver Hair was on the stage said: ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life. To the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up you to take the first step.

Woman with Blonde Hair came on stage said: you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!

Look like we are going need to save energy for Tomorrow. **Lupin** said.

Besides it will be night time. **Goemon** said.

Let's get some sleep. **Jigen** said.

Night time in ballroom at beacon every went to sleep.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: It's like a big slumber party!

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: I don't think dad would approve of all boys though.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: I know I do. What's that?

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: A letter to the gang at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: aww,that's so cuuuute!

The Young Girl with Black and Red Hair throw pillow at Girl with Bright-gold Hair.

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: What about Jaune?

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: He's nice!

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: There you go! Plus are friend!

That's a 100 percent increase! Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy! Look,it's only been one day. Trust me. You've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair and Young Girl with Black and Red Hair saw the Girl with Black Hair reading a book. Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: That girl….

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: you know her?

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: Not really. She saw what happened this morning. But left before I could say anything.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: Well,now's your chance!

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: Hey, wait! What are you doing?

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other!

Girl with Black Hair said: Aren't you the girl that exploded.

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: Uhh,yeah! My name's Ruby. But, you can just call me….crater….actually you can just me Ruby.

Girl with Black Hair said: Only. Girl with

Bright-gold Hair said: What are you doing?

Ruby said. I don't know, help me.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: So….what's your name?

Girl with Black Hair said: **Blake.**

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: Well, Blake , I'm yang! Ruby's older sister!...I like your bow! **Blake** said.

Thanks. **Yang** said.

It's goes great with your...pajamas. **Blake** said.

Right. **Yang** said.

Nice night, Don't you think?

 **Blake** said. Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book...that I will continue to read...as soon as you leave.

 **Yang** said. Yeah, this girl's a lost cause.

 **Ruby** said. What's it about?

 **Blake** said. Huh?

 **Ruby** said. Your book, Does it have a name?

 **Blake** said. Well...It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.

Yang said. Oh, yeah...that's real lovely….

 **Ruby** said. I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters…. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress. Blake said. Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

 **Ruby** said. I'm hoping we all will. As a girl. I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves.

 **Blake** said. That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.

 **Ruby** said. Well that's why we're here….to make it better.

 **Yang** said. Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!

 **Rudy** said. Cut it out!

 **Ruby** and **Yang** started to fight.

 **Blake** said. Well,Ruby,Yang...it's a pleasure to…

 **Weiss** came and said. What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?

 **Weiss** and **Yang** both said. Oh, not you again!

 **Ruby** said. Shh! Guy, she's right people are trying to sleep!

 **Yang** said angrily. Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?

 **Ruby** said. Ahg! What that smell?

 **Yang** said. Smell like a cigar.

But who has cigar in school? **Weiss** said.

It's coming for up there. **Blake** pointed to smoke that coming for the up floor of room.

They walk up to fist to floor. They saw three men. The 1st one looking at Window and smoking the cigar. The 2nd one was sleeping. 3rd one was sleeping too.

Who are you? **Weiss** said to them.

I'm Lupin...Lupin the 3rd. **Lupin** said to **Weiss.**

OK Lupin. You did know it's league to smoking a cigar in beacon. **Weiss** said to **Lupin.**

 **Lupin** put out the cigar and he went to sleep.

 **To Be Counted.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Four Teammates Part 1

**Chapter 2: Getting Four Teammates Part 1**

The next morning at Beacon.

Wake up lazy butt! **Nora** said to **Ren.**

Ren got up from bed.

(Sighs). **Ren.**

It's morning, It's morning, It's morning, It's moooorning! **Nora** singing.

I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I we'd get kicked out or anything I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me! But it's just crazy know? We've been friends for sooo long. **Nora** said to **ren** while he is brushing his teeth.

What are the that we'd still be together? Well, not "together" together. Not that I'm not saying you're not handsome! **Nora** continues talks when **Ren** was packing his gear.

You are handsome, but that'd just be weird...Right? **Nora** continues talks to **Ren.**

Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on a same team together. Nora said with a pancake in her mouth. Ooh! WE should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we end up on the same team together! **Nora** said slurping the pancake.

What if bride the headmaster? No, that won't work, he has the school. **Nora** continues talks to **Ren.**

I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Lika a distress signal! *Gasps* A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth? **Nora** continues talks to **Ren.**

Nora... **Ren** said to **Nora.**

Yes, Ren? **Nora** asked **Ren.**

I don't think sloths make a lot of noise. **Ren** replied to **Nora.**

That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together. **Nora** said back to **Ren.**

Come on Nora, Let's go. **Ren** said to **Nora.**

But not "together" together. *Giggles* **Nora** replied to **Ren** and walked past **Ruby and Yang.**

 **Lupin, Jigen** and **Goemon** went to lockers to get their weapons.

Wonder what those two were so worked up about? **Ruby** asked to herself.

Oh, who knows…So! You seem awfully chipper this morning. **Yang** said to **Ruby.**

Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting to know you" stuff. **Ruby** replied to **Yang.**

Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking **. Ruby** said while she get her scythe for the locker.

Well, remember **Ruby,** you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, You're going to have meet new people and learn to together. **Yang** replied back to **Ruby.**

Ugh!, you sound like dad! **Ruby** said in rage to **Yang** when thrower her scythe back into the locker.

Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? **Ruby** question **Yang.**

And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk. **Rudy** answered to **Yang.**

But what about when we form team's? **Yang** question to **Ruby.**

Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something... **Ruby** was thinking about it to herself.

Maybe you can be on someone else's team? **Yang** said to **Ruby** while she was brushing her hair.

My dearest sister Yang, you are implying that you do not wish for me to be on the same team as me? **Ruby** question **Yang** angrily.

W-what No! Of course I do, I just thought….I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of our shell! **Yang** answered to **Ruby** nervous

What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-. **Ruby** replied to **Yang** with rage.

Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in 636 yesterday. Jaune said when he walked passed Ruby and Yang. I would've have remember having to count that high! Ugh!, why does this have to happen today! **Jaune** said angrily when he passed **Pyrrha** and **Weiss.**

So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would to be on? **Weiss** asked **Pyrrha.**

I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with a strong, well known individual, such as yourself. **Weiss** said to **Pyrrha.**

Hmm...I'm not quite sure. Pyrrha said to Weiss. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may. **Pyrrha** replied to **Weiss.**

Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together. **Weiss** said to **Pyrrha.**

Well that sounds grand. **Pyrrha** answered **Weiss.**

(Great!) (*to herself* this will be perfect! The smartest girls in class combined with the strongest girls in class.) (Together we be unstoppable!) (I can see it now: We'll be popular be celebrating, We'll get perfect grades!) (Nothing could come between us now!) Weiss said in her head in a evil way.

Just when Lupin come to his locker to get his.

Excuse me miss. **Lupin** said to **Weiss.**

Oh, my bad! **Weiss** apologize to **Lupin.**

Wait a minute! You're that guy that was smoking that cigar. **Weiss** said to **Lupin.**

That's right. **Lupin** replied back to **Weiss.**

Nice jacket. Where do you get from? **Pyrrha** asked **Lupin.**

Well I make myself. **Lupin** replied to **Pyrrha.**

Ha! Here you are. **Lupin** said when he got his weapon from his locker.

That your weapon? **Weiss** said to **Lupin** pointing at it.

This is my walther P-38. **Lupin** replied back to **Weiss.**

I never seen anything before in my hole life. **Weiss** said.

And besides my team is going the best! **Lupin** replied to **Weiss.**

Don't you count on it. **Weiss** replied back to **Lupin.**

First I got a Gunman and Samurai and one person to complete my team. **Lupin** said to **Weiss.**

And greatest leader of my team after all will see which is best. **Lupin** said to **Weiss.**

When Jaune walked in front of Lupin.

You know what else is great?, me Jaune Arc. Nice to Meet you. **Jaune** said to **Weiss.**

You again? **Weiss** asked **Jaune.**

Nice to meet you, Jaune. **Pyrrha** said to **Jaune.**

Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss! Couldn't help out overhear your fondness of me the other day. **Jaune** said to **Weiss** in a heroic way.

Oh, You've have get to be kidding me. **Weiss** said.

Hey pal!, I was talking to her. **Lupin** said to **Jaune.**

And you are? **Jaune** said to **Lupin.**

My name is Lupin the 3rd. **Lupin** replied back to **Jaune.**

Well Lupin I'm always good with women. **Jaune** said to **Lupin.**

(Laughs) you! Don't make me laugh. I'm the best with women and I'm smart and cool. **Lupin** replied back to **Jaune.**

Nice to meet you, Lupin. And actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each, so-. **Pyrrha** said to both **Lupin** and **Jaune.**

You don't say. Well, hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team. **Jaune** asked **Pyrrha.**

But I was going let her join my team. **Lupin** said to **Jaune.**

Jaune and Lupin, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to? **Weiss** asked both **Jaune** and **Lupin.**

Not the slightest, snow angel. **Jaune** said.

I was gonna ask her name. **Lupin** said.

This is Pyrrha. **Weiss** said to **Jaune** and **Lupin.**

Hello again. **Pyrrha** said to them.

Well nice to meet you, Pyrrha. **Lupin** said to **Pyrrha** giving her a handshake.

 **Weiss** was impressed by **Lupin's** behavior.

Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum. **Weiss** said to **Jaune** and **Lupin.**

Never heard of it. **Jaune** and **Lupin** said.

Ah, she won the Mister Regional Tournament 4 years in a row….A new record. **Weiss** said to **Jaune** and **Lupin.**

The what? **Jaune** and **Lupin** said to **Weiss.**

She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box! **Weiss** yelled angrily at **Jaune** and **Lupin.**

Doesn't ring a bell. **Lupin** said to **Weiss.**

Seriously. **Weiss** said to **Lupin.**

*Gasp!* That's you? They only do that star athletes and cartoon characters! **Jaune** said with joy to **Pyrrha.**

Yeah it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you. **Pyrrha** explains to **Weiss,Jaune** and **Lupin.**

Ugh!, I'm not going to try that kind of cereal. **Lupin** replied to **Pyrrha.**

So, after hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team? **Weiss** said to **Jaune** and **Lupin.**

*Sigh* **Jaune** and **Lupin.**

I guess not...sorry. **Jaune** said to **Weiss.**

Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader. **Pyrrha** said to **Jaune.**

D'oh stop it. **Jaune** said with happiness to **Pyrrha.**

Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged! **Weiss** said to **Jaune.**

Sounds like Pyrrha's on aboard for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but, maybe I could pull some could. **Jaune** said to **Weiss** to bit to close.

Now a place for you. What do you say? **Jaune** asked **Weiss** to close.

Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please? **Weiss** ask **Pyrrha.**

 ***Pyrrha** throws her spear at **Jaune.***

Ahhh! **Jaune** yelled.

 **L** **upin** was surprise.

 **Lupin** walk away to help **Jaune.**

I'm sorry. **Pyrrha** apologize to **Jaune.**

Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? **Glynda** said with the microphone.

Again, all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff. Immediately. **Glynda** replied with the microphone.

*Sigh* likewise. **Jaune** said.

Thought that need a hand? **Lupin** ask **Jaune.**

Thanks **Lupin. Jaune** said to **Lupin.**

 **Ruby** and **Yang** both walk to **them.**

I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. **Jaune** said to them.

I know that always happens me. **Lupin** replied to **Jaune.**

Hey boss! We have go! **Jigen** said to **Lupin.**

Ok I'll be there! **Lupin** said running to his teammates.

At the Beacon Cliff.

For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. **Ozpin** said to them.

Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of team. Well, allow us to put an end to you confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...Today. **Glynda** said to them.

*scared noise* what? **Ruby** said.

Oh no. **Lupin** said nervous.

These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. **Ozpin** said to them.

*scared noise* **Ruby** thinking to herself.

That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years. **Ozpin** said to them.

WHAT!? **Ruby** yelled.

Oh carp! **Lupin** said wired.

See? I told you! **Nora** said to **Ren.**

After you've partnered up, make you to the northern end of forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. **Ozpin** said to them.

*nervous laughter, gulp* **Jaune.**

You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructions will not intervene. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? **Ozpin** said to them.

Yeah, um, sir-. **Jaune** said to **Ozpin** rising his hand.

Good! Now, everyone take a positions. **Ozpin** said to them.

Uh, sir? I got, um, a question. **Jaune** asked **Ozpin** nervous.

So, this landing strategy this, uh, w-what is it. **Jaune** said **Ozpin** nervous.

No. You will be falling. **Ozpin** replied to **Jaune.**

Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us? **Jaune** said to **Ozpin.**

Woohoo! **Nora** said throwing in the air.

Here I come! **Lupin** Said throwing in the air.

No. You will be using your own "landing strategy." **Ozpin** said to **Jaune.**

(still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched)

Uh-huh... Yeah. **Jaune** said to **Ozpin**

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!... **Jaune** said to **Ozpin.**

 **To Be Counted.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Grimm's Part 2

**Chapter 3: Fighting Grimm's Part 2**

Birdie, no! Ruby said.Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Ren descends (with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed) and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop! Yang said.

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

Lupin used his grappling hook on a tree.

Nailed it! Yang said running off.

Goemon cut thought tree's with his sword.

Jigen jumped on the tree branch.

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly.

Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.(in the distance)

Thank you! Jaune said.

(waving) I'm sorry! Pyrrha said.

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find... (shouting) Yang! Yaaaang! (internally, now seeing herself partnered with various people) Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! Wait a minute. About Lupin, I really don't know much about him. (shakes her head of daydreams) Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand... Ruby said thinking in her head.

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

Wait! Where are you going?! Ruby said following her slightly.

(stops and kicks the ground dejectedly) We're supposed to be teammates... Ruby said to Weiss.

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or

"Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

Come on, come on! Stupid...! Jaune said apparently struggling to free himself.

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him.

As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

By no means does this make us friends. Weiss as she passes Ruby and pulls on her hood.

You came back! Ruby said overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes.

Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?! Jaune said seeing the scene and waving his arms.

"Jaune?"Pyrrha said below(he looks down at his savior)

"Do you... have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha said to Jaune.

Very funny... Jaune said crossing his arms.

(he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns)

The scene changes to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her.

What's the hurry? Ruby said.

I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your- (a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her) What the...? Weiss said.

I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me! Ruby said.

When did...? Weiss said looking back, slightly amazed.

Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! Ruby said. (gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders)

You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... (somewhat mousily) and I wanna be her friend!"Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

Jigen was looking for Lupin, Goemon.

Where the Hell, could they be? Jigen said.

You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time! (silence, save more noises) Ruby? (the forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her) Ruby...? Weiss calling out to Ruby.

The camera revolves around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

Ruby! Weiss said.The Beowolf roars. (calling out)

Helloooooooo? (not seeing a shadow quickly pass by) Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" (stops and raises her arms) I'm getting bored here! (hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns) Is someone there? (the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside) Ruby, is that you? Yang said.

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

Nope! Yang said.

Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back. You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? (the Ursai merely growl at her) You could just say "no". Yang said.One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

(laughing) Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba... Yang said. Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

You... (closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams) You monsters! Yang said.

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

What! You want some, too?! Yang said.

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back. Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side (or the audience, if she broke the fourth wall). Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

I could've taken him. Yang said.

Weiss Schnee's predicament from the end of "The First Step, Pt.2", deflecting the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward - not that forward! - slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... Weiss said (in her head).

(brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning) Now! Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

Gotcha! Ruby said.

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing.

Lupin was looking from his friends.

until he heard a familiar voice.

Lupin! I know your are here, somewhere. familiar voice said.

When Lupin looked behind the tree he was shocked that the familiar was Inspector Zenigata.

oh crap this is bad. Lupin said Worried.

Meanwhile Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

Hey, watch it! Ruby yelled at Weiss.

Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you! Weiss yelled back to Ruby.

You'll have to try a lot harder than that... Ruby said back to Weiss.

The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.

We have to go! Weiss said grabbing Ruby's arm.

She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire.

Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looks behind her.

What was that?! That should've been easy! Ruby said to Weiss.

Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire! Weiss yelled at Ruby.

What's that supposed to mean? Ruby said (scoffs) to Weiss.

I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter! Weiss yelled at Ruby.

Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own! Ruby yelled at Weiss.

Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo! Weiss said to Ruby.

Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

on the other side of the Emerald Forest.

Inspector Zenigata and Lupin both noticed smoke coming from the somewhere in the forest.

what the heck was that? Zenigata said.

has to be Ruby. Lupin said whispering.

but where is Jigen and Goemon. Lupin said.

the east side of the Emerald Forest.

hey Goemon did you heard that? Jigen said to Goemon.

there's trouble. Goemon replied to Jigen.

Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head.

Did you hear that? Jaune said.

Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy. Pyrrha said to Jaune.

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

(looking back behind her) Jaune! I'm sorry! Pyrrha said to Jaune.

laughs, lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil) It's okay. Just a scratch! (gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him). Jaune asked Pyrrha.

Why didn't you activate your Aura? Pyrrha said to Jaune.

Huh? Jaune said.

Your Aura. Pyrrha said.

Gesundheit. Jaune said.

Jaune, do you... know what Aura is? Pyrrha said.

(waves the question off, avoiding eye contact) Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is? Jaune said.

Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as the scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass.

Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there? Pyrrha said off-screen.

Uh... yeah. Jaune said off-screen.

Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals. Pyrrha said back on screen, walking around Jaune.

What about monsters? Jaune asked Pyrrha.

No. (switching back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout) The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. (Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature) They are the darkness, and we are the light. Pyrrha said to Jaune.

(as Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head) Right, that's why we fight them! Jaune said off-screen.

It's not about why; it's about knowing. (the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him) Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. Pyrrha said off-screen.

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head.

By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting. Pyrrha said off-screen.

(Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head)

(opens his eyes with the revelation) It's like a force field! Jaune said to Pyrrha.

Yes, if you want to look at it that way. Pyrrha said to Jaune.

(Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink, just then Goemon came out of nowhere and sliced the Grimm snake in two. Ren and Goemon runs right to the white grimm snake.)

Now, close your eyes and concentrate. Pyrrha said walking up to Jaune and touching the side of his head.

(complying) Uhh... Okay. Jaune said.

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

(mentally speaking) For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. (placing a hand on his chest) I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee. Pyrrha said to Jaune. (Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness)

(still glowing, concerned) Pyrrha? Jaune said to Pyrrha.

(getting back up) It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. (grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish) You have a lot of it. Pyrrha explains to Jaune.

(smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stops) Wow... Jaune said.

At the same time, Ren and Goemon stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie.

(chuckles) I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like. Ren said to Nora.

Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" Nora said to Ren on the nose, causing him to smile.

Now then I should be looking for Lupin. Goemon said.

(Jigen was running towards Goemon.)

Hey Goemon, did you find Lupin? Jigen asked Goemon.

No, not yet. Goemon replied to Jigen.

*Jigen sighs*.


	4. Chapter 4: Team LJGZ Part 3

**Chapter 4: Team L.J.G.Z. Part 3**

 **A/N:** This take's place in Players and Pieces.

I do not own anything.

* * *

before **Lupin** have to make a move on pop's. a Deathstalker was behind him. When turned around saw it. **Lupin** began run in front **Zenigata**.

See ya' Pop's! **Lupin** said running past Zenigata.

You to...Wait a Min! Lupin! **Zenigata** Yelled at **Lupin**.

look out for that large scorpion. **Lupin** said back to **Zenigata**.

scorpion? **Zenigata** said and turned around saw the Deathstalker. **Zenigata** began to run with run **Lupin**.

LUPIN YOU UNDER ARREST! **Zenigata** yelled at **Lupin**.

(Lupin III Theme '79)

Yeah i know! **Lupin** replied to **Zenigata**.

 **Lupin** and **Zenigata** were running away from the Deathstalker.

Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea! **Weiss** said to **Ruby** houting to be heard.

We're fine! Stop worrying! **Ruby** said, also raising her voice.

I am so far beyond worrying! **Weiss** said to **Ruby**.

In a good way? **Ruby** said.

In a bad way! In a very bad way! **Weiss** yelled angrily.

Well, why don't we just jump?

What are you? Insane?! **Weiss** said to **Ruby**

She is met with silence; **Ruby** has already disappeared.

Oh, you insufferable little red-! **Weiss** said to **Ruby**

Down on the ground in the , **Blake Belladonna** is still staring skyward and pointing for **Yang Xiao Long** to look up after "".

Blake, did you hear that? What should we do? **Yang** said to **Blake**.

uuuuuuuup! **Ruby** yelled falling right towards them, finally getting **Yang's** attention Heads.

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, **Jaune Arc** comes flying through the air and crashes into **Ruby** , knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where **Blake** and **Yang** are standing. **Ruby** is dazed by the rough landing (as evidenced by the cutesy and stars circling her head).

Oohhhh... What was that? **Ruby** said the dizziness passes when she shakes her head.

Eh-hem! ( **Ruby** looks up to see **Jaune** hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her) Hey, Ruby... **Jaune** said to **Ruby**.

Did your sister just fall from the sky? **Blake** said looking back on the ground, looking at the tree.

I... **Yang** said.

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

YEEEE-HAAAAW! (rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened) Awwww... It's broken. **Nora** said. (she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as **Ren** comes up behind her)

(panting and leaning on the monster) Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again. **Ren** replied to **Nora**. (he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that **Nora** has run off again, and looks around frantically)

(now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic) Oooohh... I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! **Nora** said.

(off-screen): Nora! **Ren** yelled at Nora.

(stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand) Coming, Ren! **Nora** said to **Ren**. (skips off to her friend)

Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa? **Blake** said to **Yang**.

I... **Yang** said.

She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and **Lupin** and **Inspector Zenigata c** omes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after they both know. **Lupin** and **Zenigata** they both narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

Hey guys! **Lupin** said to them.

LUPIN! YOUR UNDERREST! **Zenigata** yelled at **Lupin**.

Who is that guy with him. **Blake** said.

 **Lupin** want beaned **Blake** , **Inspector Zenigata** was trying to put the handcuffs on **Lupin's** hand.

What in the world do you think you guys are doing? **Blake** said to **Lupin** and **Inspector Zenigata**.

Instead he put the handcuffs on the **Blake's** hand.

Hey! **Blake** said.

Is he some kind of police officer? **Ruby** said.

Beats me. **Yang** replied to Ruby.

Wood someone mine getting these things off my hands! **Blake** yelled angrily.

sorry about that miss. LUPIN! you're in big trouble! **Zenigata** said to **Lupin**.

Are we done fooling around. **Jigen** said.

Ruby! **Jaune** whining to Ruby.

Ruby! **Yang** said as Ruby stands up, back on the ground.

Yang! **Ruby** said excited, raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" **Nora** said comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

The scorpion Grimm continues to look for **Lupin** and **Inspector Zenigata**.

Ok pop's, listen either I go to jail or I get killed by that large scorpions. **Lupin** said to **Inspector Zenigata**.

Lupin..why would you say that? **Zenigata** said to **Lupin**.

I can't take it! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?! **Yang** getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red.

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of **Yang** cooling down, **Ren** running over to a ditzy **Nora** , and **Blake** and **Ruby** looking up.

Umm... Yang? **Ruby** said tugs on her sister's sleeve and points.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

Holy mother of God! **Zenigata** said.

That thing is huge! **Jigen** said.

How could you leave me?! **Weiss** calling down to **Ruby**.

I said "jump"! **Ruby** shouting up at **Weiss**.

She's gonna fall. **Blake** said.

She'll be fine. **Ruby** replied to Blake.

She's falling. **Ren** said

 **Jaune** is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of **Weiss** falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

Just... dropping in? **Jaune** said smiles at **Weiss**.

 **Weiss** is speechless... and **Jaune** realizes why when they both look down.

Oh, God. Oh, noooooooo- Oomph! **Jaune** said with shock.

 **Jaune** does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for **Weiss** as she falls into Lupin hands.

Th- thank you, Lupin. For saving my life. **Weiss** said to **Lupin**.

Hey, that's what friends are for. **Lupin** replied to **Weiss**.

*SLAPPED!*

 **Lupin** got slapped by **Blake**.

What was that for? **Lupin** asked **Blake**.

For looking like an idiot. **Blake** replied to **Lupin**.

I'm not the idiot! **Lupin** shouted at **Blake**.

Hey Lupin! The scorpion is coming towards us! **Jigen** said.

Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together! **Yang** said.

Goemon! Time for you to cut that scorpion in pieces

( **Goemon** run towards the Deathstalker)

What is he doing!? **Weiss** said in shock.

Don't worry. He will be fine. **Jigen** said.

( **Goemon** dodged some of attacks, **Goemon** began to cut thought the Deathstalker)

(The Deathstalker began fall into pieces)

Everyone was surprised by **Goemon's** sword.

But the Nevermore is still here. **Weiss** said to **Lupin**.

I know. **Lupin** replied to **Weiss**.

Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do? **Jaune** said back with the group.

Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us. **Weiss** said.

(the heroes stare at the relics)

(Even **Lupin** stared at his at king relic that he was holding)

he's right. Our is to grab an artifact and make it back to the. There's no point in fighting these things. **Ruby** said to **Weiss**.

Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind! **Jaune** said.

 **Ruby** goes over and grabs a gold knight (identical to the one Yang picked out) and **Jaune** takes hold of a gold rook (similar to **Nora** and **Ren's** piece), smiling at each other. **Lupin** had the golden king piece.

Let's go, get that Nevermore. **Jigen** said.

Everyone run towards the Nevermore and began to attack it.

The Nevermore approaching, **Ruby** , **Blake** , **Weiss** , and **Yang** set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

 **Yang** is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

( **Yang** screaming and firing a round with each syllable) I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry! **Yang** said. (she looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs)

Despite **Yang's** attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots **Ruby** and **Blake** on the broken columns with **Weiss** rushing to the battle. **Yang** passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but **Weiss** hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

 **Goemon** and **Jigen** were thinking of a plan.

Lupin, do you got any idea. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

Yes, I do. **Lupin** replied to **Jegin**.

 **Blake** fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to **Yang** , and the two tighten it between the columns so **Ruby** can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into **Weiss** ' black sigil, right next to the caster.

Of course you would come up with this idea. **Weiss** said.

Think you can make the shot? **Ruby** said to **Weiss**.

Hmm! Can I! **Weiss** said confident to **Ruby**.

A second passes.

Can't? **Ruby** said

f course I can! **Weiss** yelled at **Ruby**.

 **Ruby** looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as **Weiss** turns the circle from black to red and releases **Ruby** at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

 **Goemon** jumped up and cut the wing.

 **Yang** , **Blake** , and an exhausted **Weiss** watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, **Ruby** reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, **Jaune** , **Pyrrha** , **Nora** , and **Ren** watch in amazement.

And then man came behind Lupin and tried to kill him.

 **Lupin** notes that the man behind him was going kill him.

*Bang!*

The man shot in chest.

 **Lupin** turned around and saw a woman holding a sniper rifle.

He notes something familiar about that woman.

 **Lupin** didn't replied to the woman.

 **Lupin** looked down at the man that dead, he notice symbol that looks familiar.

 **Ruby** , her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

Well... That was a thing! **Yang** said

 **Ruby** continues to smile as the faint sounds of an audience clapping are heard, growing louder and louder as a familiar voice is heard.

* * *

Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. (the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues) The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester! **Ozpin** said to them.

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. **Ozpin** said to them.

Amid the clapping, **Nora** laughs and gives **Ren** a hug.

Led by... Jaune Arc! **Ozpin** said to them.

Huh? L-Led by...? **Jaune** said.

Congratulations, young man. **Ozpin** said to **Jaune**.

A grinning **Pyrrha** offers a friendly shoulder bump to **Jaune** , but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. (motions over the four as they stand before him) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose! **Ozpin** said to them.

 **Weiss** looks to her right surprised, where **Ruby** is obviously in shock as **Yang** goes over to hug her sister.

I'm so proud of you! **Yang** said

 **Lupin** and his gang walked up to the stage.

And last: Arsène Lupin III. Daisuke Jigen. Goemon Ishikawa XIII. And Inspector Koichi Zenigata. You four had retreated the white king piece. You are Team LJGZ. Lead by Lupin. **Ozpin** said to them.

WHAT!? **Zenigata** yelled.

oh this is just great! **Lupin** said.

(amid the last round of cheers) It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year. **Ozpin** said.

going into the night and seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where **Roman Torchwick** is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of , which he places on the table and the man takes.

Open it. Roman said.

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

We're gonna need more men... **Roman** said.

* * *

L.J.G.Z. Vol. 1 Opeing. ( **Hallo Lupin)**

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao, ciao Lupin.

Lupin was pointing his Walther P-38 at Roman torchwick.

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin.

Jigen and Goemon were both in front of an army of White Fang and BATS.

Io voglio essere

un po' come Lupin,

vincere e perdere

un po' come fa lui.

Zenigata fighting Neo.

Tra mille brividi

per colpi mitici

e teneri rendez-vous.

Destro and Overkill standing behind an army of BATS and Overkill Vector, Virus and Vortex.

Io voglio vivere

un po' come Lupin,

prenderla in ridere

un po' come fa lui.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR fighting alongside.

Astuto e pratico,

super simpatico,

con una marcia in più.

Snake Eyes and Beta farting off enemy agents.

Pigliare al volo un'avventura

più grande di me,

come fai sempre tu Lupin.

Black Diamond and Asprin fighting the mystery girl.

Senza paura

così come te,

meraviglioso Lupin!

Team LJGZ, RWBY, JNPR and DBAS fighting off all the Grimms.

Sei proprio l'inafferrabile,

l'impareggiabile,

tu sei così Lupin,

vincente di per sé.

Non caschi mai

perché anche se sbagli la fortuna ti aiuterà.

Sei sempre l'incorreggibile, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

l'imprevedibile. OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

Tu sei così Lupin,

vincente di per sé.

Quando un'idea ti va

niente ti fermerà

mitico Lupin!

L'inafferrabile Lupin!

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao, ciao Lupin.

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin.

Se c'è un quadro importante

o un grosso diamante

in un istante

tu sarai là

per fare ancora un grande exploit,

Lupin!

Sei proprio l'inafferrabile,

l'impareggiabile,

tu sei così Lupin,

vincente di per sé.

Non caschi mai perché

anche se sbagli la fortuna ti aiuterà.

Sei sempre l'incorreggibile, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

l'imprevedibile. OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

Tu sei così Lupin,

vincente di per sé.

Fujiko was behind a tree spying on Lupin.

Quando un'idea ti va

niente ti fermerà

mitico Lupin!

LUPIN, OH LUPIN!

Lupin walked towards the cliff and gazed at the sunrise smiling.

Sei sempre l'incorreggibile, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

l'imprevedibile. OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

Tu sei così Lupin,

vincente di per sé.

Lube on turned around and looked at his friends right behind him. (RWBY, JNPR and DBAS.)

Quando un'idea ti va

niente ti fermerà

mitico Lupin!

L'inafferrabile Lupin!

Jigen Goemon inspector zenigata team RWBY and team JNPR, DBAS.

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao, ciao Lupin.

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin.

they all gazed at the sunrise.

* * *

 **A/N: The OC Team called L.J.G.Z, Team Lupin** **and the opening.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rat-Boy

**Chapter 5: Rat-Boy**

A/N: this takes place in Rats to You and before Mightier Than the Sword.

_

Lupin was sleeping for long time.

Jigen walked inside their dorm.

Hey Lupin! Wake up! Jigen said to Lupin.

Zzzz..Zzzzzz. Lupin Sleeping.

You leave me no choice, gotta bring out the heavy artillery. Hey Fujiko! put on some clothes. Jigen shouted.

Lupin got out of his bed with excitement.

Where? Tell me, tell me. Lupin said with joy.

She not here. Jigen replied to Lupin.

⁉ What the- hey that's harsh, I'm going to get you for that!?! Lupin said angrily to Jigen.

Nevermind that get load of this. Jigen said to Lupin.

Jigen give Lupin a note.

Note: as of this day your good friends Goemon and Ren going teaming up with me. Sincerely yours Ratboy the 4th. Lupin said reading the note.

Oh great! that guy! Lupin said.

That rat got both Goemon and Ren, this is bad. Jigen replied to Lupin.

should we tell Team RWBY and JNPR about this? Lupin asked to Jigen.

We got no choose. Jigen replied to Lupin.

At Professor's Port class Lupin and Jigen we're both silent they didn't want to tell them about Goemon and Ren teaming up with rat-boy.

Lupin is something bothering you? Professor Port ask Lupin.

Lupin didn't want to say anything he thought that he may tell Nora that will break her heart.

Lupin took a deep breath and he began to explain everything.

Everyone was in shock and silent.

Even Nora began to cry.

Why would ren do something like that!?! Nora yelled with sadness.

And who's this rat-boy? Jaune asked.

Let's just say he was an old acquaintance. Lupin explains.

So he is arrival. Yang replied.

When everyone left class Lupin and Jigen begin to do an investigation Just then team RWBY and team JNPR walked up to them.

We want to be a part of your investigation. Blake said to Lupin.

Fine the. Lupin said to Blake.

_

Meanwhile at the police station in Vale.

Police car came in front of the station.

Inspector zenigata Run to the chief's office.

So you must be inspector zenigata of icpo from Earth. Chief said to Zenigata.

Yes I am, I got a note from rat-boy the 4th. Zenigata said to the Chief.

Note: for the International criminal, I rat-boy will steal the book of all the security details in the Vale. Chief read the note.

I guess you know the situation. Zenigata said that to the Chief.

Yes I do know. Chief replied.

_

Meanwhile in the city of Vale, in a hotel 9:00 A.M.

Inside room 290 Lupin and Jigen we're waiting for team RWBY and team JNP.

So what's the plan? Weiss asked Lupin.

I remember that this happened before. Lupin replied to Weiss.

The problem is that will be busting into a police station. Jigen said.

WHAT!?! They all said.

Are you crazy!?! Jaune said with shock.

Believe me I did it before once, besides I can use the disguise. Lupin said.

That is true, Security will be a lot tougher. Jigen said.

That's why I'm not going to be doing anything. Lupin said.

Wait! What did I hear you right? Ruby said with confused.

I'll wait for someone else to do the rest. Lupin replied to Ruby.

I sure hope you know what you're doing. Yang said to Lupin.

I know I do this a lot of times. Lupin said.

Either this will be the worst plane you can come up with. Ruby said.

Don't worry everything will work out in the end. Lupin said.

_

At police stations 10:00 A.M.

The bathroom started to flood.

There's a flood!?! Zenigata yelled.

Yes sir. Police officer said.

Well this is just great. Chief said.

I'll check it out. Zenigata said and ran to bathroom. When he opened the door water came out.

Where the heck is that Plummer!?! Zenigata said angrily.

Hey I'm right here. Plummer said.

Well it took you long enough. Zenigata said to the Plummer.

Rat-Boy ran towards the storage room where it kept the book of the international Master Thief.

Haha, I finally got you they're all those years. Rat-Boy said.

When he ran down the hall he was shocked that he saw Zenigata in front.

What!?! How in the world!? Rat-Boy said surprised.

You know, I'm not that easy to get rid of. Zenigata said to Rat-Boy.

Zenigata throw his handcuffs at Rat-Boy's hands.

Your rather annoying. Rat-Boy said. He cut the rope with a knife and jump out the window. Zenigata got up and get book.

Rest in peace to grandfather. Lupin said taking off the mask.

Meanwhile a Meadow Goemon and Ren and Rat-Boy.

Fine I failed to retreat the prize but hey at least Lupin didn't got to it. Rat-boy said to Goemon.

Oh really. Lupin said.

Rat-boy turned around to Lupin.

What in the world how in the hell? Rat-boy said confused.

I mean why the hell did you even bother with it. Lupin said to Rat-boy holding the book.

Team RWBY and JNP were standing aside Lupin and this gang.

It's good to see you Nora. Ren said to Nora.

There's no need for that I accept your apology Nora replied to Ren.

Lupin gave the book to Rat-boy.

What's this this is the top secret of all the secret of all the security systems. Rat-boy said.

That's all guys have been fighting over just a a book that holds the security to everything. Weiss said.

I guess this was a fun thing to do. Yang said.

LUPIN!?! Zenigata yelled.

Lupin and Team RWBY and Team JNPR stud silently and started to run.


	6. Chapter 6: A fight with Cardin part 1

**Chapter 7:A fight with Cardin part 1**

A/N: This will take place in Jaunedice and after Forever Fall

I do not own anything.

* * *

 _ **Cardin Winchester** with his mace perched on his shoulder and **Jaune Arc** opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage._

 _He looks at **Cardin** , who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and **Jaune** gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. **Jaune** looks back, surprised, as **Cardin's** mace sends **Jaune's** shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, **Jaune** continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, **Cardin** forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune._

"This is the part where you _lose_." **Cardin** said.

"Over my dead-!" **Jaune** said to **Cardin**.

 _ **Jaune** is cut short as **Cardin** knees him in the gut, making **Jaune** drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried **Jaune** just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and **Glynda Goodwitch's** voice causes him to stop._

"Cardin, that's enough!" ( _he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet_ ) "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." ( _while **Jaune** still lays on the floor in defeat and **Pyrrha Nikos** looks sad, **Glynda** turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team_ ) "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" **Glynda** said.

"Speak for yourself..." **Cardin** said.

( _to the seated and standing students, such as: **Yang Xiao Long** , punching the air in anticipation; **Weiss Schnee** , shaking her fists with an excited smile; and **Ruby Rose** , shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly, **Lupin** and _**Zenigata** were just listing to **Glynda** while **Jigen** was reading a newspaper, **Goemon** was just staying clam.) "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" **Glynda** said.

 _The bell rings, and students start leaving while **Pyrrha** continues to frown sadly. **Jaune** , still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame._

* * *

 _ **Nora Valkyrie's** turquoise eyes as she tells an unbelievable story to her audience..._

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." **Nora** said.

"It was day." **Ren** said.

( _to **Blake Belladonna** , paying no attention as she is lost in her book, and **Yang** , who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face_) "We were **surrounded** by Ursai..." **Nora** said.

( _holding a coffee cup_ ) "They were Beowolves." **Ren** said.

"Dozens of them!" **Nora** said.

( _she screams this as she stands at the table of both **Team RWBY** and **JNPR** , **LJGZ** where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, **Ruby** and **Pyrrha** are listening politely, and **Jaune** is messing with his food_ ) ( _ **Lupin** was the only one that was looking at **Jaune**._ )

"Two of 'em." **Ren** said.

 **Nora** : ( _while Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern_ ) "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

( _sighs_ ) "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." **Ren** said.

( _looking at her leader_ ) "Jaune? Are you okay?" **Pyrrha** said to **Jaune**.

( _snapping out of it, turning back toward them_ ) "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" **Jaune** said.

"It's just that you seem a little... **not** okay..." **Ruby** said.

( _as the others stop their distractions and stare at him_ ) "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" **Jaune** said.

( _he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of **Team CRDL** , standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as **Cardin** laughs at her and **Sky Lark** holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features_ )

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" **Pyrrha** said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" **Jaune** said.

"He's a _bully_." **Ruby** said.

( _scoffs_ ) "Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me." **Jaune** said.

* * *

 _ **Jaune** is seen on the way to class as **Cardin** is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, **Cardin** knocks his arm into **Jaune** and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him._

"Ah, come on!" **Jaune** said.

* * *

 _ **Jaune** and **Cardin** are about to pass through a doorway, but **Cardin** clicks on **Jaune's** sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit._

( _grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out_ ) "Come on...!" **Jaune** said

* * *

 _ **Glynda** is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices._

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code." **Glynda** said.

 _Hearing this, **Cardin** looks at **Jaune** \- standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as **Cardin** quickly pushes a shocked **Jaune** into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that._

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" **Jaune** said to **Cardin.**

 _It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. **Cardin** watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky._

( _still heard from within the locker_ ) "Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" **Jaune** said.

 _The others are totally focused on him now._

* * *

( _attempts to laugh it off_ ) "I didn't land far from the school!" **Jaune** said.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." **Pyrrha** said.

"Ooooh!" ( _gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin_ ) "We'll break his legs!" **Nora** said.

let's try not to get so hasty. **Goemon** said calmly

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_ ; he's a jerk to everyone." **Jaune** said.

 _They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by **Cardin**._

"Ow! That hurts!" ( _stops struggling and grimaces as she says:_ ) "Please, stop..." **Velvet** said.

( _continues laughing as he turns to his cronies_ ) "I told you it was real!" **Cardin** said.

( _still guffawing with his teammates_ ) "What a freak!" **Russel Thrush** said.

 **Lupin** got very agitated and got out of his chair **Jigin** and **Zenigata** try to stop him.

hey Lupin what you think you're doing? **Zenigata** asked **Lupin**.

well I do not like it when some mean punks try to hurt a young lovely lady. **Lupin** said serious.

 **Lupin,** **Jigen** and **Zenigata** walked up to **Team CRDL**.

hey you big ugly brute! **Lupin** shouted at Cardin.

Cardin turnaround towards **Lupin** and **Jigen** and **Zenigata**.

what did you just say to me? Cardin said to **Lupin**.

lets her go! **Lupin** replied to **Cardin**.

what if I do not? **Cardin** said to **Lupin**.

 **Jigen** his revolver at his face.

if there is a problem you found it. **Jigen** said in a serious way to **Cardin**.

oh yeah where you going to punch me in the- before **Cardin** could finish the sentence **Lupin** punched him in the face.

Team **RWBY** and Team **JNPR** surprised at what they saw.

that was a big mistake **Cardin** said in Rage to **Lupin**.

Sky Dove and Russel circled around **_Lupin_** , **Jigen** and **Zenigata**.

nobody treats cardin like that! **Dove** said threatening **Jigen**.

sounds like your past is nothing more than just a complete buffoon. **Jigen** replied mocking **Team CRDL**.

 **Dove** tried to punch **Jigen** but **Jigen** punched him in the chest. **Lupin** kicked **Sky** in the face. **Russel** try to make a move on **Zenigata** but **Zenigata** grabbed his arm and threw them on the ground.

that was so awesome! **Ruby** yelled with excitement.

 **Lupin** walked up to Cardin. **Cardin** looked up to **Lupin**.

how how are you able to defeat us all. **Cardin** asked **Lupin**.

it's because we work as a team **Lupin** replied to **Cardin**.

it's because I save the Earth a lot of times I know I got myself into a lot of tough situations before but as long as I got my friends alongside me I defeat my enemies very quickly there's something you must learn. **Lupin** said to **Cardin**.

everyone cheered at Lupin for his speech even **Team RWBY** and **Team JNPR** we're impressed.

not bad with coming up with that speech. **Weiss** said to **Lupin**.

I learn to work as a team never ever to work alone that's all I learned from my whole life. **Lupin** said.

Team LJGZ walked out of the cafeteria except for **Lupin** checked on **Velvet**.

are you all right? **Lupin** said to **Velvet**.

yes thank you for helping me. **Velvet** replied to **Lupin**.

what I do I always help friends out rather if they are human or funnest. **Lupin** said to **Velvet**.

 **Lupin** got up and walked away, **Velvet** stilled glare at him.

 **Cardin** still look at **Lupin** with an evil grin on his face.

don't think this is not over yet Lupin. **Cardin** said with an venomous voice.

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Cardin Plan part 2

**Chapter 8: Cardin plan part** **2**

A/N: This will take place in Forever Fall after The Stray

I do not own anything.

At **Team CRDL** drom. **Cardin** was really mad.

damn that lupin! **Cardin** said angrily.

Cardin voice boomed towords Team LJGZ dorm. Zenigata got up with surprise.

what's wrong? Jigen said to Zenigata.

I thought someone heard what I just said in my head. Zenigata replied.

back to Team CRDL dorm.

I hate him so much. Cardin said with rage.

just then a familiar voice came in the room.

so I see you hated Lupin so much. an unfamiliar voice said.

who are you what do you want? Cardin said.

let me just say I'm just an old enemy Lupin the Third. the voice said.

dude this is getting so creepy. Dove said to Cardin.

no wait what do you know about Lupin? Cardin asked.

I know everything about him is plans his friends the people that he worked close to. the voice said.

I see. Cardin said.

we'll talk about this in the next day. the voice said.

the voice was gone the whole room was in silence. Cardin was thinking about The Voice.

the next day 10:00 AM

at Team LJGZ dorm.

ok then, today we're go to Forever Falls. **Lupin** said.

great a field trip. **Jigen** said.

While Team **CRDL** was walking down the hall. they stop a in front of a man. his head and body is covered by a metallic mask with glowing red eye's and wearing blue jacket with snake symbol.

w.who are you? Cardin said with fear.

my name is Destro and I can help your problem. **The man** said.

how? Cardin said.

Destro snapped his fingers an army of robotic soldiers showed up behind him. Team CRDL was shocked.

What the Hell are those things? Cardin said.

they are called B.A.T.S., they will help you with your problem. **Destro** said.

Meanwhile at frost of Forever Falls Glynda leading teams RWBY, JNPR, and LJGZ through the area.

(to the group) "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." **Glynda** said.

(still instructing her group, holding up a full jar of their objective) "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures ofGrimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" **Glynda** said to them.

Haha! that's easy for you say. Cardin said came out side of the tree and his pals.

your late. Lupin said.

I'm here for revenge. Cardin said with venomous voice.

what's the meaning of this. Weiss said.

A bunch of Bats appear out of nowhere.

what in the world? Jigen said.

Cardin! what are you doing? **Glynda** said with rage.

Destro appears behind the tree.

it's been a long time Lupin. Destro said to Lupin.

I'm sorry, did I know you? Lupin said confused.

never mind that, All BATS fire at Lupin. Destro said to the BATS.

the BATS aimed their weapons at LJGZ.

now I'm really mad! Yang said with rage.

when BATS were ready to fired their weapons, a black Ninja appeared out of nowhere and slide BATS into pieces with his sword.

Snake Eyes!?! Destro said in shock.

you know him? Cardin asked.

yes, an enemy. Destro said.

A man wearing a black jacket, purple shirt and Red tie, he shot two BATS with an SMG.

what's up, bro. Black Diamond said to Lupin.

what are you doing here? Lupin asked Black Diamond.

I came to help my brother, eh? Black Diamond replied.

wait, did he say brother? Blake said.

well this is just get intimidating. Pyrrha said.

retreated! Destro said and ran away.

what cowards. Goemon said.

this has gonna bad to Worse! Zenigata yelled.

didn't worry about that. Black Diamond said.

yeah, speaking of which. Lupin said notes Team CRDL trying to walking away.

you four are in big trouble! **Glynda** said to them.

To Be Counted...

 **Agent Ace: so Destro and BATS showed up from (Sigma Six) Snake Eyes from (Renegades) now things are about epic.Destro tried to Team up with Team CRDL but Snake Eyes and Black Diamond came in time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fujiko problems

**Chapter 9:** **Fujiko Problem's**

A/N: This will take places before The Stray and Black and White.

I do not own anything.

* * *

 **Fujiko** arrived to Beacon on her motorcycle to see what **Lupin** and is getting were up to.

I wonder what he's up to this time. **Fujiko** said.

* * *

she got off her bike when she got to Beacon, and she began looking for **Lupin** , when **Fujiko** found **Lupin** , he was with **Velvet** , helping her with her homework, **Fujiko** got really mad, she walked up.

so yeah in order by knowing which Grimm is the strongest I perhaps go for the Deathstriker. **Lupin** said to **Velvet**.

that is true but what about the Beowolves are stronger? **Velvet** asked Lupin.

that's true but I saw Ruby handled those beasts but still not that strong the reason why this Deathstriker because of its claws and its stinger don't forget its armor it is very hard to defeat. **Lupin** said to **Velvet**.

ehm! **Fujiko** said to **Lupin**.

right now Fujiko I'm helping Velvet back again. **Lupin** said, but before he could say another word he stood there silently and turned around and he was surprised.

A fujiko, but what are you doing here. **Lupin** asked with fear.

what are you doing with this girl. **Fujiko** said with rage.

first of all this is not what you think it looks like and second of all I'm helping her with her homework and third of all she's my friend. **Lupin** explains to **Fujiko**.

ummm Lupin, who is this? **Velvet** asked **Lupin**.

* sighs* this is Fujiko she's my ex-girlfriend. **Lupin** replied to **Velvet**.

ex-girlfriend!? **Fujiko** shouted.

what was **Fujiko** was about to punch **Lupin** but **Yang** stopped her.

what's going on here? **Yang** said.

well let's just say yang this is Fujiko she's my ex-girlfriend that always betrays me. **Lupin** explains to **Yang**.

really? **Yang** said.

let's go with me if that's how the way you want to be then fine by me I'll find someone else **Fujiko** said walks off.

just forgive her she's always such an airhead. **Lupin** said.

can we get back to work? **Velvet** said.

yes we will. **Lupin** replied.

* * *

 **Fujiko** was walking down the hallway angrily when she saw **team CRDL**. **Fujiko** had idea to team up with **Cardin** and his pals.

hello there big boy. **Fujiko** said to **Cardin**.

 **Cardin** turned around and saw **Fujiko** and begin to blush.

hey there beautiful want to join my team. **Cardin** said to **Fujiko**.

* * *

meanwhile at the cafeteria **Team RWBY** and **Team LJGZ** were enjoying their lunch.

 **Lupin** was reading a book and drinking coffee.

 **Cardin** and **Fujiko** walked into the cafeteria when **Lupin** saw them, he spit out his coffee at **Jigen's** face.

what in the world is going on now? **Lupin** said.

don't you get it Fujiko hit me. **Cardin** said to **Lupin**.

so what I don't really care anymore. **Lupin** replied.

guess what Lupin, me and Cardin were meant to be together. **Fujiko** said to **Lupin**.

they walk away.

those two are really going to make me sick. **Jigen** said with disgrace.

you said it. **Goemon** agreed with **Jigen**.

don't worry those two well break up someday. **Lupin** said and continue to bring some of his coffee.

* * *

To Be Counted...

 **Agent Ace: Cardin and Fujikko going out together, now things are really getting intense see you later in the next chapter.**


End file.
